The King & The Werewolf
by Sakura Blossoms33
Summary: Sir Natsume was kicked of his kingdom due to a crime. Along his way through the forest he finds the big bad wolf with a hot temper. How will this go? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Gakuen Alice story! Hey guys, this is my first story in a while, so I hope you enjoy it :)**

"Sir Natsume!" "Please don't go!" screamed his townspeople. "My dear people, for I have to leave...I leave a new king in your hands, Ruka Nogi!" the crimson eyed king shouted. Bowing to his old suitor, Ruka took his place on his new throne. Banished for his crimes without saying goodbye, the old king left his village to a journey unknown, a journey that would change his life forever.

"Run Persephone, run!" he ushered his horse from hearing werewolf howls in the distance. The howls were getting closer and closer until they appeared around him. Startled by the growling beasts, Persephone dashed off into the forests without a trace. "Persephone!" "You goddamned horse, come back!" screamed Natsume.

Surrounded, he didn't know what to do but circle back. Standing as the werewolves circled him, the alpha came up. "Leave that human alone," "You see that he's not food you morons," she told them. "Alpha we could still crush that human in our jaws, so that he won't steal our food supply," one said. "Quiet!" she growled as the younger one backed down. "It's true that humans do steal some percent of it but not this way, no" "We're leaving, c'mon" she told them.

"Wait, what's your name wolf?" he asked her. "Mikan," she answered. "Well you didn't have to save me, I could've handled it on my own," he scoffed. "You?" "Don't make me laugh puny human," she growled. "I was a king, bitch, you had better show me respect," he glared. "I could crush you in my jaws in a split second boy, so you better watch your tone," "Got it?" Natsume started to walk away from her until she grabbed the hood of his robe and took him off with the rest of her pack.

"Put me down this instance!" he yelled. All Mikan did was huff and his helpless state, enjoying his painful pleas. "You have a gruesome attitude that I can't stand to listen to," she smiled. "Look who's talking," he smirked at her. She dropped him in the dust and changed into her human form. "This is the mighty alpha?" he laughed astonished by her presence. "I can be nice if I want, most of the time I am, and probably because I don't have to deal with arrogant assholes like you!" she screamed.

"Hah, I didn't ask you to take me, you did it at your own will," he pointed out. She blushed at the thought of it. _Why did she take him after all? She could've left him there to die, but..but..What? "_I wasn't going to leave you there to starve to death," "That's my reason," she answered. He huffed at her and turned away from her.

"I have a deal for you, my little king," she turned her hazel eyes to him. He looked up with crimson matching up to hers. "How about we teach you the way of the wolf?" she smiled. His eyes widened at the thought of becoming a large, smelly dog. "No way, I'm not becoming a wild animal like you," he snapped. "Then die," "We leave tomorrow, and when you wake up you won't find us here, just you to die," she snapped back. He sighed and asked, "What do you have to do transform me?" "That's true," she said.

"Now I'm only doing it for _my_benefit, not yours," he smirked. "Fine, but you'll feel a heap of pain when I bit you," she winked. Nightfall hit the area as the alpha ordered everyone to sleep for the long journey ahead. "You, Natsume, come with me," she ordered. He followed her into a den nearby. Straight away she bit him like that. Painful screams from him came out from the venom surging throughout his veins. Finally, the transformation was over and out came a raven haired wolf with piercing, crimson eyes.

Wanting to know if he was ok and there was nothing wrong she asked, "Do you feel alright?" "I'm fine, I'm fine, you know, I'm not that delicate," his arrogance came out again. "That's good, you will probably get a few cuts, scrapes, and scars, but please don't try to start a fight tonight if you don't mind," she grinned. Changing back into his human form, he settled near his master and eventually fell asleep.

Wolf howls woke him up, the wake call of the alpha meaning it was time to go. "It will be a long journey, so I advise that you try to use your wolf from to get the hang of things," she reminded him. He shifted and got with the rest of the pack. "Hey guys look, it's our meal from the other day," Koko sneered at him. "What you wanted to be a wolf so bad that you begged our alpha to change you?" he laughed. Standing up for himself, he answered, "No, I am not a beggar like some of you might be; she changed at her own will, why?" That shut them up quickly. No one dare questioned Mikan's actions.

"Alright everyone, we're getting a move on, let's go!" she lead the pack. "Natsume, you stand by me," she ordered him. Walking for hours, catching prey, and resting, Natsume learned to control his reflexes pretty well. At nightfall the pack finally reached their destination to a more populated area for hunting. Tired, all the wolves settled on the cool ground, but Natsume walked around looking for Mikan. Eventually, he found her under a tree and settled next to her. "Hey, this is my territory, go over there with them," she pointed. He ignored her order and sighed, "Does this pack have an alpha male?" Surprised, she slowly said, "No, why?" "Just wondering," he dozed off.

She had a feeling that he was interested in the position although Mikan had been looking for a mate, none were to mature or right for her. But this one, Natsume was quite interesting to her. She planted a small kiss on the wolf's head before settling back into her form for sleeping. Tomorrow the real training began.

**So, what did you think? Well, the only way you can tell me is to (*drumroll) R&R! Thanks guys! I pray that it will be successful! ~Orchid Blossoms33**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if I have confused you guys with it so far... Like I said, I'll be on a rough start at the beginning and will smooth out sooner of later. I'm going to go ahead and write chapter 2. I hope you can understand!**

"Your highness!" Mikan yelled kicking him in the side, "It's time for your training session for today," Natsume groaned irritably and told her to buzz off. "HEY!" she growled. Finally, he got up with a menacing glare and stared at her saying, "Are you happy?" "I'm good, thank you, now let's start your training," she smiled. "Oh, and let this be a warning..I won't go easy on you," she challenged him. "Fine, I can take you," he said arrogantly.

Walking out onto the tundra, she told him to start with a speed test for catching pray. She recorded him and started shaking her head saying, "That's not fast enough, with that pace we'll starve," "Oh, shut up," "And you think you can do better?" he raised his eyebrow. "I'm the alpha, of course I can," she reminded. _That's right..he forgot she was the alpha female_. Showing him the correct way to run; she blasted off like a bullet. Impressed, he ran after, that's when she started to go faster. "Try to catch me, and you'll win!" she shouted to him. Determined to catch her, he tried and tried and finally succeeded.

"I'm sure your tired, or do you want to go for another round?" she asked breathing heavily. "I'm all up for it," he smiled. _HE smiled, Natsume Hyuuga smiled, the first time she had seen it around from his foul moods that he usually has_. Grinning back, she shot off out of competitiveness. Growling t being left behind, he chased after her. The two wolves ran around chasing small game and enjoying themselves. Eventually it was nighttime, time to go home from training today.

"Koko!" the alpha shouted, "Get your team and go hunt for tonight," "Sumire, you and your team tomorrow, got it?" she asked. "Yes, alpha!" the wolves shouted as they headed off. "Hi, handsome," Sumire came up behind Natsume. "You must be the new member of the pack everyone's been talking about," she said. "Yeah, and?" he asked. "I'm glad I could talk to you, and I guess I'll see you around then, Natsume," she winked.

Suddenly he noticed Mikan's eyes glued to them. To make her jealous out of his own fun, he yelled to her, "You're probably going to see me more often!" Sumire whooped back in reply. Natsume smiled at his victory in making the _alpha jealous._ She looked pretty hard to crack, but it looked like he got under her skin pretty well. "Quit flirting with other members of the pack when it's time to eat," she pushed by him. Like a lost child, he followed her to where the pack was eating. "Nope!" she shouted, "You eat with them, this is my share," she sounded annoyed.

"I'm sorry if I made you jealous flirting around with her," he pierced her with his eyes. She blushed and shook him off. Feeling unwanted by her, he sat underneath their tree. He saw her supposedly walking toward him but turned to cut him off. Natsume sank into a bad feeling again and laid down trying to sleep, but he couldn't. He thought of his crime and Ruka, his dear friend. He was happy that he took his throne but still. Thinking of sneaking out, he changed into his human form and started walking. _If that damn Persephone didn't run away-_ Mikan interrupted, "Where do you think you're going Mr. Hyuuga?" He froze and turned around to see his alpha in the moonlight watching him.

"I'm going back home to the place where I belong, in my kingdom," he said to her bitterly. "Don't leave...I'm not done training you though," she turned away from him. "I never asked for this, like I said, you took me at your own free will, Mikan" he called her by her real name. "That's _Alpha_ for you," she warned him. "If this is still about the jealousy thing I'm sorry ok?" she tried to reach out for him. He slapped her hand away and started to walk away. But that's when she started to howl the mourning song of the wolf. Natsume stopped to see her in her wolf form shining in the moonlight. Guilty and already swayed by her, he turned around and sat back underneath the tree where she used to be. "Natsume Hyuuga, I think I'm attracted to you," she whispered only loud enough for him to hear. He got up and kissed her on her lips ending it with, "You've cast a spell on me, Mikan,"

**So...I hope this chapter was better than the first..? Thanks for a couple of reviews on my first chapter, but I pray they go up as I continuously add them! XOXO Sakura Blossoms33**


End file.
